Shark's Insanity
by CatNinja0122
Summary: When Shark finds a mysterious Duel Card on the ground that was left at his door in the middle of the night, he is possessed by it and cannot break free of the grip. It becomes hard to stand it when Shark develops a crush on the new student at Heartland Academy. Will she and Yuma be able to free Shark, or will he remain under the control of the Card forever?
1. Chapter 1:A New Girl and an Odd Delivery

Shark's Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but I do own Hilda and Shady.

PS: I'm new to , and this is my first fanfic EVER. Criticism is welcome, but please take it easy on me with it...

Chapter 1: A New Girl and a Mysterious Package

Yuma Tsukumo ran down the school corridor, nearly knocking the books out of his own hands. He did NOT want to get another three hours of detention for being late to class again.

_Oh man, oh man! _Yuma thought. _I can't keep being late to biology class! If this keeps up and I get more detention, my sister and grandma are gonna KILL me!_ Yuma glanced at the clock over the science room door. 10:04. He literally had one minute to get to class. He didn't notice the girl until it was too late. The two smashed right into each other, toppling to the ground and dropping their books.

"Oww... I-I'm so sorry.. I should've been paying more attention." The girl brushed herself off and picked her textbooks up. Yuma notice they were exactly like his.

"It's fine... You don't happen to be going to biology class, do you?" Yuma asked. The girl nodded and stuck her arm out. "Yes, I am. My name is Hilda Goldenreiner." Yuma shook Hilda's hand lightly and smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yuma Tsukumo... Say, are you new here?" Yuma looked into Hilda's eyes. They were blue, and they rivaled the color of the actual sky. Her hair was scarlet red, and perfectly straight and silky. "Yes." she replied. Hilda was extremely cautious, continuously looking around and taking in the scenery. Yuma appeared to be in thought when Hilda looked up at him. Finally, he spoke.

"I suppose you need a guide around the school, then?" He suggested. Hilda nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "Alright, then follow me!" Yuma grabbed Hilda's hand and dragged her around the corner, took a right, and stopped right in front of the biology room. Hilda nearly dropped her books as Yuma opened the door. "Aww, such a gentlemen." Hilda joked and giggled. Yuma laughed and walked in, sitting at his desk. He glanced up at the clock. It was 10:09. The teacher walked up to his desk, a glare on his face.

"You're late again, Tsukumo." he said.

"I know but.." Yuma tried to explain, but was cut off by his angered teacher.

"No, no excuses! I'm tired of them, Yuma! I'm just going to start sending a detention slip to your next class every day!" he yelled. All eyes were on Yuma, who was bright red. He wasn't used to being yelled at. Hilda noticed and raised her hand. When the teacher didn't notice, she spoke up herself.

"Sir?" Hilda began. The teacher looked up and saw her. "Have I seen you here before?" he asked. Hilda simply shook her head. "I'm new here. Please, don't punish Yuma. He was just showing me around. See, I got lost, and we both happened to be going to this class... so I asked him to show me the way. We got into a chatter and lost count of time." Hilda explained. The teacher was lost for words. "Please don't punish him. It's my fault. I'm sorry, Yuma..." Hilda looked up at him. Yuma was wide-eyed and shocked at what the red-haired girl had said.

"I-It's fine, Hilda..." Yuma whispered. Hilda smiled, relieved she hadn't blown their newfound friendship already. The teacher seemed to forget about the situation all together and went back to his desk to continue teaching. Suddenly, Astral came out of Yuma's key. The glowing ghost startled him as he asked the curious question of his. "Who is this new girl, Yuma?" Astral asked,floating beside his friend.

"Not now, Astral. This isn't a good time..." Yuma whispered. Astral seemed to understand and returned back to the key. After all, he didn't want to be a burden.

At lunch the same day...

Yuma sat down where he normally at at lunch. Tori and Bronk, his best friends, sat on either side of him. None of them spoke for a while. Finally, Bronk picked up his fork, but only to poke the meat glob on his tray with it. He didn't put it anywhere near his mouth. "How can they expect us to eat this slop?" Bronk whined. Tori giggled and looked at her friends, a flash of being superior in her eyes. That's when Yuma noticed Tori didn't have a tray in front of her.

"Where's your lunch?" Yuma asked. "Didn't you go through the line?"

"Nope, I brought mine." Tori pulled up a pink lunch box with purple squiggles on it from under the table. Yuma and Bronk watched closely as she took out a peanut butter jelly sandwich and a small bag of sour cream and onion chips out of it. Tori giggled when she saw the two boy's mouths watering, practically making a puddle of drool on the table.

"That looks so good..." Yuma whispered.

"Pft, of course you'd drool over a sandwich." Yuma, Tori, and Bronk whirled around, startled. Reginald, or Shark by nickname, was standing behind them, that blank expression of his on his face.

"Well, duh I did! Do you even _see _the stuff they try to feed us?" Yuma shot off at him.

"Yeah, that's why I _bring _my lunch, genius." Shark rolled his eyes as he said this. "Honestly, you and eats-a-lot over there need to start thinking outside the box to get better food." With that, Shark was gone.

"He can be such a jerk." Tori muttered. She took a bite of her sandwich, then promptly put it down. "Shark made me loose my apatite..."

"Can I have your lunch then?" Bronk asked. Tori shoved it to her left and past Yuma. "Take it." she whispered. "Alright! Lunch is served for real!" Bronk started shoveling food into his mouth, not even noticing Tori and Yuma's disgusted faces. "Just don't chow down my lunch box with it." Tori muttered. Yuma broke out laughing. Bronk almost did, but halted himself so he wouldn't choke.

"Whatever..." Bronk muttered with a mouthful of food.

That night...

Shark was walking home from visiting his sister at the hospital. He missed having Rio around with him, especially since their dad was a big-time druggie who took his anger out on the kids when he was drunk. It supposedly made him "feel better" to know someone else in the house had to go through the same kind of pain he did.

"Tch. If he would just stay off those stupid drugs in the first place, he wouldn't have a 'reason' to beat on us." Shark muttered. He kicked a pebble across the driveway as he walked up to his apartment's front door. They were in the lowest level because their dad often didn't pay the rent for the higher areas. He spent all the money on beer, alcohol, and cigarettes. (Which is a lot considering the fact they have such pricey cloths and furniture pieces.) Shark kicked the pebble again. It hit the door with a _smack_, then rolled back a little. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door, stepping in. Shark looked around. His dad was no where in sight. "That's a relief." Shark sighed. It was rare his dad was gone, but when he was it was usually for a few days and completely unexpected. Complete bliss for the purple haired boy.

Suddenly, there was a loud, continuous pounding on the door. Shark opened it, but saw no one. He glanced down and widened his eyes slightly. On the ground lay a Duel Card. "Huh?" Shark picked it up slowly. He was about to turn it over, but stopped, remembering what had happened last time he did that. The power of Leviathan Dragon had gone to his head. But that was just a Duel, one he'd lost. Yuma had defeated him fair and square with Number 39, Utopia. It had been a virtual thing that was now in the past and no longer mattered.

Curiosity got the better of him. Shark flipped the card, which revealed itself to be Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon Shark Drake. A dark aura was imbued in the card. It started floating up Shark's arm. He tried letting go of it, but even trying to drop the card didn't work. It was as though it defied gravity all on its own. The aura traveled up farther, then surrounded Shark completely. Shark fell to his knees, shaking.

_No, no! Not again! _Shark thought. Shark Drake wouldn't leave him alone, and he'd had problems with the large dragon before. _Yes, Reginald. Let the Number take hold._ Shark Drake roared inside his head, giving him a massive headache.

"Don't call me that! I go by Shark now!" Shark said out loud. He put his hands in his hair and gripped it tightly, trying to force Shark Drake out of his head. However much he resisted, Shark Drake entered the young boy, driving him insane. Finally, the aura could no longer be seen. Shark stood up, staring at the Number Card in front of him. It felt as though all emotion had left the boy. A smiled played on Shark's face as he cackled evilly. To anyone who would've seen him, it would've become plainly obvious that Shark Drake had possessed Shark. Shark Drake took him over and made his every move. The real Shark, however, was still screaming inside his own head. Still screaming that he didn't want this, but it was too late. Shark Drake walked Shark back into the apartment and glared.

Glared and smiled insanely as he shut the door...


	2. Chapter 2: Sorta Suspicious

Shark's Insanity

Chapter 2: Sorta Suspicious

Hilda rolled over in bed and looked into the eyes of her husky, Shady. Shady was just a puppy, but she was extremely obedient and patient. She wagged her tail and barked quietly. Hilda giggled and stroked Shady's black and white fur, then sat up and yawned. "Oh man. Time for my second day of school here. At least the kids aren't jerks like the ones back at my old school." Hilda stretched and stood up, then went through her closet to get her school uniform. She slipped it on and walked downstairs to greet her mom, Shady following right behind.

"Good morning, Hilda. How did you sleep?" Hilda's mom greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, mom. I slept fine, especially since Shady slept with me." Hilda replied, smiling.

Shady followed Hilda to the table and climbed up on a chair, took a piece of turkey bacon off the table, and scampered off somewhere. Hilda sat down and took her plate of eggs and turkey bacon. She ate in total happiness and silence. Hilda's mom joined her shortly. "So, how do you like your new school, honey?" she asked.

"It's great, mom!" Hilda exclaimed. "I've even made a new friend."

"Good, good. What's this friend's name?"

"Yuma Tsukumo. He's really nice and funny, but he's kinda klutzy, too." Hilda's mom looked up in curiosity. "How klutzy?"

"Very. Yesterday, we smashed right into each other. He showed me around the school, though, so I forgave him." Hilda said. She picked up her plate and washed it a little in the sink. Then placed it in the dishwasher.

"Well, that's nice. Glad to here you're making friends already. You'd better get going if you don't want to be late." Hilda's mom put her dish in the dishwasher and grabbed her things for work. Hilda looked up at the clock. "Oh, you're right! I have to go." Hilda waved to her mom and went out the front door. Shady followed right behind, but only to the base of the yard, then turned back and ran into the house.

In English class...

Yuma sat down at his desk and sighed. English and biology were his least favorite classes, but he had to take them. He sighed again and looked around, and was amazed that for once in his life, he was the first one in the classroom. That was so unusual.

"It feels great to be first! And also a little strange..." Yuma said to no one in particular. Hilda walked in shortly after. She put her books on her desk and walked up to Yuma, smiling brightly. "Hey, Yuma! What's up?" Hilda asked. Yuma just shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the red-haired girl in front of him.

"I was the first one in class today! It's so unnatural!" Yuma and Hilda laughed. The boy was not known for being on time, rather being late, which made this funny to think about. When they stopped laughing, Hilda was looking at the ceiling. Yuma noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Hilda?" Yuma asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing..." Hilda replied. "It's just, I've been noticing weird behavior coming from one of the students here, and he's in a lot of our classes. What was his name?... Oh, right, he goes by Shark. His voice has been gravely today." Yuma was astounded. One day into this school, and Hilda could already tell something was wrong with on of the students!

"It has." Yuma muttered. "I heard it today in biology class. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but I never got the chance. We were on a tight schedule this morning." Hilda nodded in agreement. She couldn't ask, either. There was no time to, it seemed. Soon, the class was filled with the other students. Hilda got up quickly and returned to her seat to make sure she didn't get in trouble.

Later at night...

Yuma started running, knowing he only had one hour to get to the store and pick up all the stuff on the list, then get home. Thankfully, there were only three things on it. His grandmother was very picky about how much time he spent away from home at night.

"Okay, first thing on the list; vanilla ice cream." Yuma read off the small piece of paper. He jogged down the isles of doughnuts, drooling over some of the chocolate filled chocolate ones. Yuma shook it off and blasted straight down the rest of the isle and took a sharp left. When he found it, he mentally crossed it off the list and looked down at it.

"Alright, next thing; eye liner, of course." Yuma groaned and walked to the make-up area and grabbed some black eye liner. He always hated coming to that isle, and didn't understand why Kari couldn't buy her own. After all, she had her own money and her own car! Didn't seem like it was such a difficult task. While he'd been looking for it, Hilda had appeared behind him. He didn't notice.

"Now I just need to get and SD ca- oh geez!" Yuma yelped, toppling backwards. Hilda just giggled and held out her hand. Yuma took it and stood up, brushing himself off and looking around, hoping no one else saw what just happened. "What the heck was that for?" he asked, suddenly angered.

"I was just standing here, Yuma." Hilda said, smile gone. "You're the one who overreacted about it." Yuma seemed angry still, but he promptly shook it off and looked back at Hilda. She looked so different when not in her school cloths. Hilda had on a hot pink tank top and a turquoise skirt. Her red hair was tied in pigtails with two fuzzy purple ribbons, those of which were different shades of purple. Even her shoes were different. Yuma thought he'd seen the same kind before. Then he remembered they were the exact same ones Shark had.

"So, uh... what are you doing here?" Yuma asked.

"What do you think? I'm shopping, smart one." Hilda's smile had returned as she giggled. "We're all out of turkey bacon and eggs at my house."

"I'm just getting my grandma more ice cream and Kari another SD card and some more eye liner. Which reminds me, I still need the SD card." Yuma darted down to the camera isle, Hilda right behind. He picked up an SD card from the shelf and payed for all the items, even Hilda's.

"Thanks, Yuma." Hilda said. Yuma smiled and walked out of the store with the girl. The two of them began walking home, completely unaware that Shark was right behind them. When Yuma and Hilda were at Yuma's house, they stopped and said good-bye. Hilda continued on her way. Yuma turned around and gasped, nearly toppling to the ground when he saw Shark.

"Oh... hi again, Shark." Yuma's breathing grew slightly heavy when he saw the violet coloring laced into Shark's ocean eyes. _Is that... a Number Card aura?_ He thought. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just going for a walk." Shark replied. His voice was still gravely. Before Yuma could ask why that was, Shark was gone.

"I wish he would stop for one second. Maybe I'd get some answers, then." Yuma muttered. He walked into the house and put everything away, then sat on the couch and flicked on the TV.

At Hilda's house...

Hilda walked back to her house quietly. She only had one bag, but the turkey bacon was frozen solid, making it really heavy. She had no idea Shark had followed her, and was having a mental argument with Shark Drake.

_C'mon, just let me talk to her myself!_ Shark whined.

_Not gonna happen_. Shark Drake growled.

_Please! I love her!_

_ You'll just tell her what's going on, and she'll stop me._

_ No, I won't! I PROMISE! _Shark wailed inside his head. Shark Drake sighed and rolled his eyes._ Fine, but I'm only giving you five minutes max. And if you blow my cover, I'll flippin' kill you._ Shark Drake let his grip go, causing Shark to fall to the ground and moan. Hilda heard and whirled around. Once she saw Shark, she gasped and dropped the bag, running over to him.

"Are you okay, Shark?" Hilda asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Ohhh.. yeah, I'm okay. That just really hurt." Shark replied, standing up. Hilda did the same and watched him. They walked back to where Hilda had dropped her bag, then stopped when Shark got dizzy so he could regain his balance. "Do you need some help?" Hilda asked as she picked her bag back up, looking at the boy with great concern.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Shark replied. Hilda smiled and lightly took Shark by the hand. He blushed and walked right by her, all the way back to her house. Four minutes and fifty-five seconds had passed.

"So, what are you doing here any-Shark?" Hilda asked, spinning around. Shark was already back in the bushes, heading home. Shark Drake had taken him back over. Hilda then decided to try something she'd heard always got Shark's attention from school. Maybe it would.

"Reginald!" Hilda called Shark's real name out, startling him out of the monster's grasp. His ocean blue eyes stared into her sky blue ones. "I-I have to go..." Shark managed to choke out before Shark Drake repossessed him. He took off into the bushes and into the night. Hilda stared and frowned.

"What's wrong with you, Shark? What's wrong with you?" she muttered as she entered her house.


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins

Shark's Insanity

Chapter 3: It begins

Yuma opened his eyes slowly as sunlight poured into his room. He looked around, attempting to find his clock. 8:30 AM was printed on the little white screen when he saw it.

"Ahh!" Yuma yelled as he toppled out of his hammock and onto the wooden floor. He shook himself and ran down the stairs, throwing on his school uniform and darting down the stairs, then right out the front door.

_Man! What's so hard about waking me up in the morning when I sleep in?_ Yuma thought. His sister could be so lazy. Astral joined him shortly. "You are going to be late again." he implied.

"Yeah, ya think?" Yuma spat. Astral rolled his eyes. He was used to Yuma being cranky.

Later at school...

Hilda unlocked her locker and put her books away, then took her notebook out. "Where is Yuma?" She whispered to herself. As she shut her locker, she let out a small shriek. Yuma was standing there, panting heavily.

"H-Hi, Hilda. What's u-up?" Yuma asked.

"You just scared me." Hilda replied.

"Sorry. B-Besides that, wh-what's up?"

"Nothing, really..." Hilda just stared at the ground. When she looked up, she smiled and giggled. "What happened to you?"

"I-I just got back f-from gym class."

"Oh, well, I guess I'd better be getting to math class." Hilda waved and walked away. Yuma was about to go to his locker and get his science stuff, but he felt a strong grip on his shoulder, that of which forced him to turn around. He was hardly surprised to learn it was Shark.

"Oh, hey Shark.. what's up?" Yuma asked. He used to get really timid around Shark, but finally stopped doing that as both boys tried to become friends with one another. It was usually a very awkward thing, though. Shark opened his ocean blue eyes and stared at Yuma. He glared as Yuma sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Oh, nothing. Just going to math class." Shark replied hoarsely. Yuma cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, Shark? You feeling okay?" Yuma asked, suddenly concerned and thankful he could finally ask this question. Shark didn't know how Shark Drake would pull this off if he couldn't master his voice, yet somehow, he did.

"Fine. Why?"

"Well, your voice, it's... gravely..."

"I feel fine." Yuma frowned, then shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Whatever." he said. Then he shot his head up and looked at the clock. 11:31. Still four minutes to get to science class.

"I gotta go." Yuma grabbed his things and shut his locker, then walked past Shark. "See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya." Shark couldn't believe it. Yuma wasn't the smartest, but he could tell when something was wrong with his friends. If Yuma could've just pointed out this wasn't Shark, he'd be free from Shark Drake's grip.

But Yuma just wasn't that bright, it seemed.

Shark Drake didn't care as he walked Shark to the math class. Hilda watched closely as he sat next to her. She knew something was wrong. His voice was rocky, and it concerned Hilda greatly. Shark would turn to her sometimes. Hilda just simply waved and smiled. While Shark Drake had no feelings for a human female, the real Shark was head-over-heels in love with Hilda.

_I love her so much. _Shark thought. Only Shark Drake could hear him.

_Yes, I know. You mentioned that last night. Maybe I'll let her live when I conquer the world... if you cooperate. _Shark Drake replied. Hearing this made Shark cringe inside. Hilda noticed and suddenly knew something involving a Number Card was going on. She wondered if anyone else noticed Shark's strange behavior as the classroom filled with other students.

After school...

Hilda and Yuma walked together. They actually lived real close to each other, even though they didn't know it.

"Did you talk to Shark today?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, I talked to him. He sounded even worse today." Hilda replied.

"Yeah, it was! It kinda scared me. When I went to ask him what was wrong, guess what I saw in his eyes?" Yuma asked.

"Purple? Like a Number Card?" Hilda asked. Yuma widened his eyes.

"So you think it's a Number Card, too?"

"Yep. I just don't understand how Shark could be dumb enough to even touch one of those when not in a real Duel! He should know those things possess those who touch them!" Yuma just shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. It does seem kinda stupid." Both children continued to walk, until suddenly, they gasped out of realization. They looked at each other, shaking slightly.

"Shark's been possessed by a Number Card!" Hilda shrieked, grabbing Yuma's orange vest and shaking him by it violently.

"I know! We gotta do something before it turns horrible!" Yuma yelled. Then the thought hit him. "Why don't you come to my house? I know what we need to do." Yuma suggested.

"Won't your grandmother and sister mind a random stranger in their house?" Hilda asked.

"Naw. They don't care who I bring home as long as their parents are cool with it." Yuma replied.

"Alright." Hilda pulled out her cell phone to call her mom. Yuma could here her side of the conversation.

"Mom, can I stay at Yuma's tonight?"

"...No, his grandmother and sister don't mind."

"..I don't need to."

"...Yeah, I'm sure."

"...Okay, love you too, mom. See ya tomorrow." Hilda hung up her phone and turned to Yuma, smiling. "Okay, we're good! I can stay!"

"Alright!" Yuma instantly grabbed Hilda by the wrist and spun around, leading her away and into town. Astral suddenly appeared out of Yuma's key, an extremely worried expression on his face. "You aren't going to see who I think you are, are you?" He asked. Yuma only nodded his head, making Astral flinch.

"So, who are we going to go see?" Hilda asked.

"We're going to find the Number Hunter." Yuma mumbled. Astral gulped and shivered as he heard this. Hilda sighed and unlatched her hand from Yuma's, continuing to run beside him. Both children were soon in Heartland City, marveling at the Heartland Tower.

"You ready to get into the Heartland Tower, Hilda?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah, but how do we get in? It's so tall!" Hilda asked. Yuma simply pointed to an open windo atop the tower. Hilda opened her mouth slightly, and frowning, said, "Okay... but how do we get up there?"

The two were silent.

"Leave it to me." Yuma whispered. He took four suction cups out of his pockets, handed two to Hilda, and began shimmying up the side of the Heartland Tower. "Oh, that's how." Hilda rolled her eyes and climbed after her hyper friend. Astral just floated up next to Yuma. He had a curious look on his face.

"Yuma, is not breaking and entering illegal?" Astral asked. Yuma sighed and whispered, "Yeah, but this isn't breaking and entering. It's just entering because the window is open." They climbed through the window, silently looking into the darkness of the room. Taking their suction cups off and dropping them onto the floor, they began staring into the shadows.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go. I know this tower inside out." Yuma whispered, leading Hilda and Astral down the halls. It didn't take them long to run into the robot.

"AAAHHH! Intruder! In-Intruder!" Orbital beeped loudly. Astral and Yuma were terrified. Hilda just face palmed and muttered, "Oh, I knew you would get us into something like this."


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Hunt Begin

Shark's Insanity

Chapter 4: Let The Hunt Begin

Note: For the people reading this, not only thank you, but some of you are already wanting Shark to be un-possessed. This is all I'm saying: That's not gonna happen for a while.

"Intruder! INTRUDER!" Orbital, the robot assistant for Kite Tenjo, beeped again. Yuma was doing everything he could to keep him quiet, but nothing would work.

"Orbital, you tin can! Please just shut up!" Yuma whispered. He was looking everywhere, trying to find the off switch and obviously forgetting Orbital was a voice-commanded robot. Hilda rolled her eyes and walked up to Yuma, who was wrestling Orbital on the ground. "Oh, please!" Hilda raised her voice as she peeled Yuma off of Orbital, tossing him to the side. Yuma toppled onto his bottom and swore lightly under his breath as he watched Hilda.

"Calm down, Orbital!" Hilda whispered. She kneeled to the robot's level and gripped its shoulders, shaking it. "We aren't gonna hurt anyone, honest. We just wanna know where the Number Hunter is." Orbital seemed completely calm. Yuma and Astral wondered how Hilda had gotten through that robot's thick head. Hilda stood all the way up, waiting for an answer. Finally, Orbital spoke.

"You m-mean Master Kite? He isn't h-h-here right no-now." Orbital said.

"Do you know where he went?" Yuma asked. Orbital shook his head, making a small squeaking sound as he did. "He didn't say w-where he w-w-was going. I-I'm completely clu-clueless!" He beeped.

"Okay, well, is there anybody else here?" Hilda asked, smiling slightly. As if on signal, a younger boy appeared behind Orbital. He looked sidetracked and in a daze as he stared at the two children and floating ghost that were in his hallway.

"M-Master Hart is here! I-I will go f-find him!" Orbital tuned to go, then let out a small honk sound and backed up a little. "N-Never mind! I found him! Master Hart, these fr-friendly intruders are searching for you and M-Master Ki-i-ite!" Hart looked up from the frantic robot, then smiled.

"Yuma! What a pleasant surprise! Hey, you even brought company... wait, how the heck did you even get in here?" Hart asked. He eyed everyone else, then looked for any way they could've possibly gotten in.

"We came in through an open window. Oh, by the way, this is Hilda. She's a new student at my school." Yuma pointed to Hilda, who smiled and waved. Hart smiled back and climbed on top of Orbital.

"Nice to meet you." Hart said. "So, why are you guys here?"

"We have a Number Card problem." Hilda explained. Hart's eyes widened as he heard this.

"A... A N-Number Card pr-problem?" Hart repeated. "Which one i-is it?"

"Uhmm... well, actually, that's why we're here." Yuma informed. Hart tilted his head again, and Yuma could tell he'd confused him. "We came to see if Kite could figure that out. But since he isn't here..."

"Oh. Well, I guess you guys can come back to the living room with me until he comes back. Follow me!" Hart motioned with his hand and began jogging down the hall. Hilda went first, followed by Astral and Yuma shortly after. Orbital, who had been distracted by a moth near a flashing light, joined them momentarily. As soon as they got to the couch, Hart jumped on top of it and just lay there, chuckling. Yuma seized the opportunity and did the same, while Hilda sat and Astral simply floated.

"Alright, now that that's out of my system, why don't you tell me why you're here? In a better way, I mean." Hart suggested, still sprawled out on the couch.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" Hilda volunteered with a smile. She started explaining everything, from beginning to end, starting with how Shark had suddenly become gravel-voiced and kinda crazy, even the part where he had followed her all the way home and collapsed on the ground. Yuma hadn't remembered hearing that part. Hart nodded his head as he sat up, listening closely, every now and again taking a sip of his hot cocoa. When Hilda was finally finished speaking, Hart looked up at her and nodded again, seeming to completely understand the current situation.

"So you see why we need to talk to Kite, then." Yuma put in.

"Yes, I see now." Hart paused to take another sip of hot cocoa. "Unfortunately, I don't know where he went either. Sorry, wish I could help more."

"Oh well, I guess if you don't know, we'll just have to wait for him to come back." Hilda implied.

"I suppose that is correct. Although, who knows how long he'll be gone? Might as well make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back." Hart got up and ran down some of the halls, Orbital following right behind.

"That went better than expected." Yuma said, leaning back against the couch and folding his arms behind his head.

"Sure did." Hilda replied. "I thought for sure you'd get the police involved in this."

"Honestly, so did I." Yuma confessed. "Astral, what's your input on all this?" Astral did not respond. He was glued to the TV, watching the ESPer Robin marathon that was on. Either he didn't hear Yuma or he chose not to. Yuma simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he mumbled.

Suddenly, Hart and Orbital appeared in the room with two large trays covered in cups. Each one had steam rolling out slowly. "Hot cocoa, anybody? I defiantly have enough!" Hart suggested. Without waiting for answers, he passed two cups out to Hilda and Yuma, then gave one to Astral. Yuma had forgotten he wasn't the only one who could see him. Hilda just looked confused that there was a floating cup in the living room, but promptly forgot about it as she turned her attention to the TV.

Later at night...

Hours slowly passed. Just as slowly, the cups began to empty as the four drank away at the cocoa, which was no longer hot but still tasty.

"Oh, where is he?" Hart began getting frantic. He jumped up from the couch and ran down some of the halls again. When he was back, he had a cell phone with him. "Be quiet for a moment. I gotta call my brother." Hart punched the number in quickly and started tapping his foot restlessly. Nothing happened.

"Dang it." Hart muttered. He turned to the others, who were watching intently. "He won't answer." Hilda started thinking about ways she'd seen cops do it on TV. Let's see, one thing was that they pinpointed exact locations by tracking cell phones. Then she realized that would only work if the signal were active... or would it? Hilda jumped up from her spot on the couch and kneeled down to Orbital again, an idea in her head.

"Orbital, pinpoint Kite's location!" Hilda commanded.

"Pinpointing!" Orbital confirmed. After a few moments, he let out a ding and said, "I have successfully p-p-pinpointed Master K-Kite! He is c-currently on the corner of C-Conch Grove and Linearly S-Street!"

"Amazing! Great work, Orbital!" Hart said, patting the robot on the head. "How did you think to do that?" Hilda blushed. "I've seen cops on TV do it with cell phone signals. Just thought it might work, and I was right!" Hart looked up at the red haired girl and beamed. Yuma swung up from the couch and ran over to where the others stood, Astral floating right behind. "So, what's the plan?" Yuma asked.

"We're going to go find my brother!" Hart said, running out of the living room and down the halls with everyone else following right behind. Orbital soon took the lead. All five of them ran straight to the elevator, which Hart promptly commanded to go to the ground floor of the Heartland tower. After five seconds, it slowly began climbing down.

"We'll be down on the bottom floor soon." Hart said. He once again appeared to be in a trance as he looked down from the elevator window.

Suddenly, sparks flew from the elevator ropes. One snapped off, causing the shaft to fling to the side. Hart was the first one to be flung against the wall, followed by Hilda and Yuma. Orbital hooked himself around the coat rack hook, beeping over and over again.

"Danger! D-Danger! DANGER!" he wailed. Hart forced himself from under everyone else and jumped on top of Orbital, who he commanded to force the door open. Orbital sent one of his mechanical arms out, then ripped the door open. Hart toppled off Orbital, then tumbled onto Yuma. Both boys let out a moan as the second rope broke, leaving only the one in the middle. Hart stood up wobbly, then climbed back on top of Orbital.

"Bust us out of here, Orbital!" Hart commanded. Orbital saluted and made two more mechanical arms of his appear, which wrapped themselves around Yuma and Hilda before he bounded out of the elevator shaft. He landed cleanly as the shaft toppled to the bottom and exploded. The tower began shaking violently, like a massive Earthquake. The Heartland Tower began crumbling, and the four of them began falling to their deaths.


	5. Chapter 5: Insanity Shows its Face

Shark's Insanity

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

The three children continued to topple from the thirteenth floor, sharp glass shards soaring down with them. Hilda's screams and Hart's frantic cries for help could easily be heard over Yuma's yelps. Astral flew down, trying to stop them from falling. Orbital, who weighed about as much as a motorcycle, had already fallen to the ground, where he took the opportunity to change into a bed with a soft mattress. Hart, Yuma and Hilda hit it with such force, Orbital almost lost his footing.

"Oww!" Hilda whined. She sat up and looked to where the Heartland Tower used to be. Right behind it stood Shark. The red haired girl widened her eyes as he disappeared, then stared up at the sky. Millions of glass shards were piercing down from it. Yuma had hidden under Orbital, but Hart and Hilda began being pierced with shards.

"Akk... Ahh! That stings! That stiiiiings!" Hart wailed. Hilda panicked and draped herself over the trembling boy, allowing the glass shards to pelt her instead. Shark, who had hidden behind a different building, was watching intently and arguing with Shark Drake again.

_Dude, why did you make me do that?!_ Shark wailed.

_What part of "I'm going to conquer the world" don't understand? _Shark Drake spat.

_I'm REALLY sure there's a less violent way to do that!_

_ You mean like, natural disasters?_

_ Not even close. Ah! I've had enough of this! Get out of my head!_

_ No. _Shark Drake ignored the rest of Shark's commands and stalked off. The shards had long since stopped falling. Hilda stood and flicked glass off of herself. Hart looked up, his amber eyes shaking wildly. "Uh... t-thank you, Hilda..." he whispered. Hilda nodded her head and held her right arm. It felt way limp. Yuma crawled out from under Orbital, who turned back to himself seconds after that.

"Okay.. Orbital, take us to Kite." Hart said. Orbital wrapped his arms around Hilda and Yuma and transformed into a glider, then flew off after Hart climbed on top of him.

In the night sky...

Orbital flew as fast as he could. Hilda had perched herself on the arm that was wrapped around her, while Yuma had been flopping around in circles and twisting himself up and stuff. He soon just gave up when he literally couldn't move anymore.

"Geez, Orbital! Can't you go any faster?" Yuma yelled. Orbital became ticked.

"Oh yeah? Y-You wanna see fast, I'll show you fast! Hang on wise g-guy, we're going in!" Orbital beeped and sped up. Hilda let out a screech and grabbed the robot's wing to make sure she had something to hang onto. Hart was unresponsive. Yuma untangled himself and ended up being upside-down the rest of the way there. He was glad Astral was back in the key at the moment. They soon landed in an alley, where Orbital gently untangled Hilda and simply dropped Yuma, who landed on his head and groaned.

"Oh, gee, thanks a lot!" Yuma growled, standing up. Hart slid off Orbital and walked up to where Hilda stood. A large, rusty fence was in their path. Yuma joined them shortly, marveling at the obstacle in their path.

"How are we supposed to get over this?" Hilda asked.

"We climb!" Yuma said, already halfway over it. He soon toppled off the top of the fence and landed hard on the ground on the other side. "C'mon, guys! This fence isn't gong to climb itself!" Yuma yelled.

"Ugh, no thanks. We'll use the door." Hart scoffed off and opened the gate door. It creaked open slowly, then fell off with a _clatter_ on the ground. "Okay, not quite what I had in mind, but... well, we're in, let's go." Hart and Hilda walked through the door, Orbital following right behind. Yuma stood before them, a very angry expression on his face.

"So when were you gonna tell me there was a door?!" Yuma yelled.

"If you hadn't already fallen to the other side, we would've told you. Duh." Hart said, a smile on his face. Yuma rolled his eyes and started looking around. "Where's Kite?"

"Dunno." Hilda said. "Orbital, where's Kite?" Orbital made a few beeping sounds and pointed to a vacant building. "M-Master Kite is in this b-building. He's unresponsive."

"Okay, let's go!... wait... what do you mean 'unresponsive?'" Yuma asked.

"He isn't m-moving!" Hart's eyes lit up as he heard this. Without a word, he took the lead and bolted into the building, Yuma, Hilda and Orbital right behind the blue-haired boy. They stormed into the empty room, Yuma now in the lead. "Okay! Let's find Ki-Whoa!" Yuma tripped over something and face-planted on the floor, then sat up and stared at Hilda and Hart. They had terrified looks on their faces.

Yuma cocked his head to the side. "Guys? I'm alright! Really!" He glanced down at where the others were staring, then let out a yelp and backed up. Dim moonlight was shining down on what appeared to be a human figure. Hart looked around for a light switch. A large one was across the room, so that's where he ran, and he was amazed when it actually turned the lights on. As soon as they were on, Hilda let out a shriek, and Yuma let out a gasp. The pink and black haired boy crab-walked backwards, then fell back on his bottom and stared in shock. Hart was wide-eyed and petrified.

On the ground lay Kite, unconscious, wounded, and hardly breathing. Hilda backed up a few paces, but Hart darted right up to his brother's side, tears streaming down his face. He looked Kite over, finding many cuts and scrapes. Both of his wrists had been slit, but the right one was far worse than the left. Kite's left shoulder had an awful slash on it, and it went all the way down to the bone.

"Big brother..." Hart whimpered. It was only then he noticed the worst one of them all. Right under Kite's rib cage was a large slash, a deep, long one meant to torture, and still oozing blood. Hart put his hand on the wound and pushed down on it slightly, causing his brother to flinch. He took his hand off the slash and began shaking Kite's shoulders.

"Kite! Kite! Wake up! Wake up! Oh, Kite, please wake up!" Hart wailed. He pulled his hands off his brother's shoulders, fabric sticking to the one with blood on it. Hart didn't care though. He noticed something shiny in Kite's right wrist. Hart pulled it out slowly, making Kite moan as he studied what it was. It was a piece of a knife, he realized.

Suddenly, there was laughter, laced with insanity, that rang through the area. Everyone turned their attention to a balcony and widened their eyes. Shark was standing there, knife in one hand, pistol in the other. He tossed the knife onto the floor. It landed with a _clang,_ and blood splashed off of it. Kite's blood, to be exact. Hart noticed it was the knife the piece in his hand belonged to.

"I've got you right where I want you." Shark growled.


	6. Chapter 6:Secrets Revealed

Shark's Insanity

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Note: Okay, chapter 5 was supposed to be Insanity Shows its Face, but I forgot to change it before I posted it, so... yeah...

Shark cackled again. Hart, who had tears in his eyes again, looked at the knife bit in his hand, then at Kite and back at Shark. Everyone watched in shock as the boy lashed out on the slightly older, possessed one.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" Hart wailed. "You hurt my brother! You hurt _me_ by hurting him!" He looked at the balcony, then found the steps that led to it. Hart ran up them, then looked Shark right in the eye as he screamed.

"How could you?!" Hilda was watching intently as Hart grew angrier. Then, she remembered something. Saying Shark's real name snapped him right out of the trance at her house. She took a deep breath, then just let it out.

"Reginald, stop!" Hilda yelled. Shark blinked a few times, then looked at Hilda and Yuma.

"H-Huh? Hilda? Yuma? What are you guys doing here?" Shark asked, completely confused.

"Look around!" Hilda said. She watched as Shark looked around, absolutely petrified by what he saw. "How the... What happened here?" Shark asked with wide eyes.

"You did this, Shark!" Yuma said. Shark shook his head.

"N-No! Impossible! I didn't do this! Shark Drake forced me to!" Shark said. He looked down at Hart, who was absolutely terrified and dropped the pistol in his hands, knocking it off the balcony to be sure. Thankfully, there was no bullet fired from it. Hart's amber eyes shook as he stared and backed up a few paces, almost toppling down the stairs in the process. "P-P-Please, don't h-hurt m-me, Shark." he whispered.

Suddenly, Shark let out a yell and fell to his knees, shaking and almost pulling his purple hair out as Shark Drake left his body. The purplet trembled as the aura began floating above him, slowly taking the shape of Shark Drake. Hilda knew she shouldn't do this, but she ran up to where Shark sat anyway and held onto his shoulders. Hart slowly walked down the stairs and stood next to Yuma, trembling slightly.

"Shark! Are you okay?" Hilda asked, still holding on to Shark's shoulders as they stood up.

"I-I'm fine.." Shark said, nearly loosing his balance. Hilda glanced up at where the aura had been, but it was no longer there. Then they heard Hart's scream. All eyes fell on him, where he was running in circles, attempting to stay away from it.

"No! Don't touch me! Ahh! Somebody HELP ME!" Hart wailed. He didn't see the pothole until it was too late, and he tripped over said pothole. Shark Drake took that opportunity and possessed Hart, who yelled and gripped his hair, shaking and trembling all over. Moments later, Hart laughed evilly, and was now gravel-voiced. Just like Shark had been.

"Hart! Noooooo!" Yuma wailed.

"And now that I have a body again.." Hart growled. "I can conquer the world!"

"What? Why?" Hilda asked.

"That is none of your business!"

"Wait a minute!" Yuma said. "How did you even get here?"

That seemed to get Shark Drake's attention. "A female with green hair left me on the doorstep. I was just doing what she told me to do.. which is assassinate _her._" Shark Drake pointed to Hilda, who looked terrified. Shark was furious.

"What?! If that's all, what does conquering the world have to do with it?" Shark asked.

"That's just how I liked to put it."

"And what about when you said you'd let her live?"

"I lied." Shark Drake pointed the pistol at Hilda and fired. Shark flipped out and dove in front of her, allowing the bullet to hit him instead. Hilda gasped and ran to Shark, who lay there unconscious and bleeding.

"Shark..." Hilda said.

"Shoot, I missed! I only had the one bullet!" Shark Drake snarled and left Hart, who lost his balance for a second. Shark Drake's aura flew up and shattered into pieces, leaving everyone to stare where it once had been. Hart looked around, forgetting what happened at first. As soon as he remembered, however, he flipped out.

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Hart fell to his knees and began crying. He kept at it until he felt a sudden grip on his right shoulder. The blue haired boy looked at the hand on his shoulder and followed it down the arm it belonged on, almost fainting when he found out who's it was. Kite was awake and attempting to calm his now trembling little brother down.

"K-Kite? I thought y-you were d-dead, or something." Hart stammered.

"Same here." Kite replied, sitting up slightly. His blue eyes gazed into Hart's golden ones. "You and I know you didn't mean to shoot Shark. It was Shark Drake that force you!"

"It's still my fault!" Hart wailed. Kite frowned and pulled Hart closer, allowing him to sob.

"Well, we better get Shark and Kite to a hospital." Hilda said as she raised Shark onto her back, amazing the boys with her strength. Orbital didn't wait for a command before transforming into a glider with baskets. Yuma helped Hart and Kite into one of them and climbed on top of Orbital, while Hilda managed to get Shark in the other one and follow Yuma. Orbital flew off into the night sky in the direction of the Heartland General Hospital.


	7. Chapter 7: Resting in Pieces

Shark's Insanity

Final Chapter,Chapter 7: Resting in Pieces

Hilda paced around in Shark's hospital room, Shady following right behind her. "Oh, when will he wake up?" Hilda muttered. She picked up Shady and stroked her fur, still pacing around. Yuma, Hart, and Kite were sitting on a bench nearby. Hart was snuggled up close to Kite, who somehow managed to make a quicker recovery than Shark.

"Chill out, Hilda." Yuma said. "He'll wake up when he wakes up."

"I know, but he... he should be up by now." Hilda whispered. She let Shady jump down and then walked right up to the edge of Shark's bed. _Dang. Who knew one bullet could do that much damage?_ Hilda thought. The bullet that had hit Shark had cracked two of his ribs and damaged his spine a bit. No one could believe he was even still alive since something like that should've killed him. Hilda sighed and turned back to her other friends. Yuma was looking at the ceiling. Kite was watching Hart intently, and Hart had the guiltiest look on his face. He was staring at Shark wide-eyed.

"Hart? What's wrong?" Hilda asked. All eyes fell on the pale boy, who looked more like a ghost because of his being so scared.

"This is all my fault." Hart whispered. "I shot him. I almost killed him. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Tears streamed down Hart's face as he shifted his gaze down to the floor. He sniffled a bit, and shortly after burst into tears. Kite pulled him close and refused to let go when he struggled. Hilda couldn't believe it. Hart really thought this was all his fault. She walked over to the bench and scooted Yuma over, then sat down by Hart. He trembled and glanced up at the red haired girl.

"You and I both know that it's not your fault Shark got shot. It was Shark Drake!" Hilda reminded the amber eyed boy.

"It was s-still my b-body doing the w-w-work." Hart stammered.

"Yes, but by force. You weren't in control of what went on." Hart didn't seem convinced. While he did look calmer, it didn't appear he believed Hilda. He took one more glance up at her, then just stared at the floor, completely silent and motionless. Hilda sighed and did the same. It seemed to be a common thing in the room. Everyone else was doing it, even Shady. Why not do it, too?

Suddenly, there was a shifting sound that came from Shark's bed. Everyone looked up at the same time, where they got the best news of the hour. Shark was awake. Hilda grinned and darted right up to the bed, the happiest look she could give anyone on her face. Shark glanced up at her weekly and smiled.

"Awesome! You're finally awake!" Hilda exclaimed. She walked to the other side of the bed and sat right next to Shark, who had watched her every move.

"Hey, Hilda. What're you doing here?" Shark asked. Hilda giggled and just stared into Shark's ocean blue eyes, thankful they were no longer corrupted with violet evil.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Hilda said. Shark raised an eyebrow. "We?" Shark sat up a bit to see Yuma, Kite and Hart watching. When he finally had the courage worked up, Hart rushed up to the side of the bed Hilda once stood on, tears in his eyes again.

"Shark, I'm so sorry! This was all my fault! Hart whimpered. Shark just simply smiled, leaving the boy confused. "You didn't do it, Hart. It was Shark Drake!" Shark whispered. Hart was wide-eyed. "Huh? You aren't m-mad at m-m-me?" Hart stuttered. Shark shook his head. Everyone stared at him in shock. When Shark noticed, his smile faded and he instantly looked confused. "What?" he asked.

"Well, you're usually mean to people who hurt you." Yuma said. "I know that for a fact." Shark suddenly looked embarrassed, which raised the confusion in the room even higher.

All was quiet.

"I think the Fierce Shark has become the Mild Dolphin instead." Yuma said. Hart and Hilda giggled, while Kite snickered and Yuma chuckled. Even Astral, who had since come out of Yuma's key, let out a small laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Shark moaned. It became silent when he and Hilda looked into each other's eyes. Yuma rolled his and Hart backed up until he was on Kite's lap again.

Hilda suddenly broke the silence.

"You know, Shark." Hilda began. Shark and everyone else turned their attention to the red haired girl. "You saved my life by jumping in front of that bullet. And, I never really knew-or, wanted to admit it-but I... I think I like you." Shark raised his eyebrows and blushed as she said this, as did Hilda. Everyone else just stared in disbelief. "Really? Why didn't you say anything?" Shark asked.

"I was nervous." Hilda said.

"Hilda, so you... you like me? Like, like-like me?" Shark asked nervously. Hilda nodded. Shark didn't have to say anything; Hilda had already figured out he loved her back.

Silence.

Hilda broke the silence again. She did something that surprised Kite, Hart, and Yuma, but absolutely shocked Shark. Hilda kissed Shark square on the mouth. At first, Shark flinched, not used to the sensations. But soon, he closed his eyes in enjoyment and wrapped his arms around Hilda's waist to keep her close. Hilda put hers on his neck.

"Oh my god." Hart said.

"Holy crap." Kite whispered.

"Wha?" Yuma confusingly asked. The two slowly departed and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Dang.. You're such a... great kisser." Shark whispered.

"Thanks. You two..." Hilda whispered before they leaned into another kiss. Everyone else just stared in shock.

Later that same day...

Shark and Hilda were walking home together, hand in hand and laughing at Shark's funny jokes. Shady was right behind them. He was finally aloud to leave the hospital, and he'd visited Rio before going with Hilda. When they got to Hilda's house, they leaned into one more kiss before Hilda entered her house. Just as she was closing the door, Shark grabbed it and opened it slightly, gaining attention from the red haired girl.

"Yes, Shark?" Hilda asked.

"I was just wondering if maybe... maybe you'd like to go sometime to the new restaurant in Heartland? Karaoke Fancy? They say it's a great place to eat and sing." Shark asked, blushing heavily. Hilda simply giggled.

"Sure, we can go on a date to Karaoke Fancy. You wanna pick me up at 8:30?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah! And it can totally be a date. I mean, if that's what you wanna call it, then we can call it a date. It's not like I really care, but if you wanna call it a date we can call it a-!" Shark was caught off guard by Hilda's kiss, which silenced him like it was supposed to. When they pulled away, she kept a finger on his mouth to keep him quiet.

"We'll call it a date, and we'll be there at 8:30, okay?" Hilda asked. Shark nodded his head.

"See ya at 8:30 then!" Hilda said. She closed the door then leaned up against it, listening to Shark's footsteps until she couldn't hear them anymore. She smiled and said to herself, "Oh, I'm so glad we decided to move to Heartland." and ran off to tell her mom everything that happened.

END


End file.
